March 2018 Nick Premieres
These are shows airing in March 2018! -For now it is unknown what airs on March 31st. - Stay up-to-date on all Kids’ Choice Awards news by visiting kidschoiceawards.com, liking Nickelodeon on Facebook and following @Nickelodeon on Twitter and Instagram using #KCA. - Voting for the KCA's opened February 26th and Closes March 19th. Nickelodeon 'The Thundermans' *Saturday, March 3rd at 8PM - "Side-Kicking and Screaming" (#425) *Saturday, March 10th at 8PM - "Cookie Mistake" (#426) *Saturday, March 17th at 8PM - "All the President's Thunder-Men" (#432) 'Henry Danger' *Saturday, March 24th at 7:30PM - "Back to the Danger, Part 1" (#407) *Saturday, March 31st at 8PM - "Back to the Danger, Part 2" (#408) 'Knight Squad' *Saturday, March 3rd at 8:30PM - "Knight in Shining Armor Day" (#103) *Saturday, March 10th at 8:30PM - "One Magical Knight" (#104) *Saturday, March 17th at 8:30PM - "The Dork Knight Returns" (#106) *Saturday, March 24th at 9:31PM - "Tonight, Two Knight" (#105) *Saturday, March 31st at 8:30PM - "A Knight's Tail" (#108) 'Star Falls' *Saturday, March 31st at 9PM - "The Celebrity Setup” (#101) (Series Premiere) 'Game Shakers' *Sunday, March 4th at 7PM - "Snackpot!" (#303) *Sunday, March 11th at 7PM - "Babe & The Boys" (#304) 'School of Rock' *Sunday, March 4th at 7:30PM - "Surprise, Surprise" (#313) *Sunday, March 11th at 7:30PM - "We Gotta Get Out of This Place" (#316) *Sunday, March 18th at 7:30PM - "Photograph" (#320) 'Lip Sync Battle Shorties' *Friday, March 2nd at 7:30PM - "Cali Beach/Las Vegas/Alice in Wonderland" (#106) *Friday, March 9th at 7:30PM - "Twins Special" (#108) (Season 1 Finale) 'The Loud House' *Friday, March 9th at 6PM - "Net Gains" (#306A) *Friday, March 16th at 6PM - "Pipe Dreams" (#306B) *Friday, March 30th at 6PM - "Fandom Pains" (#307A) 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Friday, March 9th 6:30PM - "Doodle Dimension" (#229A) *Friday, March 16th 6:30PM - "Moving Bubble Bass" (#229B) *Friday, March 30th at 6:30PM - "Bunny Hunt" (#223B) 'ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks' *Friday, March 9th at 7PM - "The Fugitives; Sherlock Chipmunk" (#310) *Friday, March 16th at 7PM - "Independence Day" (#311A) *Friday, March 30th at 7PM - "Opposites Attract" (#311B) 'Keep It Spotless' *Monday, March 26th at 7:30PM - "Use Your Head" (#104) (Series Premiere) *Tuesday, March 27th at 7:30PM - "Friends 'til the End" (#106) *Wednesday, March 28th at 7:30PM - "Sibling Rivalry" (#108) *Thursday, March 29th at 7:30PM - "Why Are You Doing This to Me?" (#111) *Friday, March 30th at 7:30PM - "Which Way to the Gym?" (#109) 'Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel' *Saturday, March 3rd at 12PM - "Attack of the Galactic Ninjas" (#806) *Saturday, March 10th at 12PM - "The Need for Speed" (#807) *Saturday, March 17th at 12PM - "Caught Red-Handed" (#808) 'PAW Patrol' *Tuesday, March 6th at 12PM - "Pups Save Luke Stars; Pups Save Chicken Day" (#423) (Season 4 Finale) *Thursday, March 8th at 12PM - "Pups Save a High Flying Skye; Pups Go for the Gold" (#504) *Friday, March 30th at 12PM - "Pups Save an Extreme Lunch; Pups Save a Cat Burglar" (#505) 'Blaze and the Monster Machines' *Monday, March 26th at 12PM - "Darington Saves the Circus" (#403) (Season 4 Premiere) 'Rusty Rivets' *Tuesday, March 27th at 12PM - "Frankie's Botasaur; Rusty's Mega Stacker" (#206) 'Shimmer and Shine' *Tuesday, March 6th at 12:30PM - "Glitter Glitch!; Coral Chaos" (#313) *Friday, March 23rd at 12:30PM - "Zahra-Glitter; Zahra-Glow" (#318) 'Sunny Day' *Friday, March 23rd at 12PM - "Poodle Puff Pals" (#121) 'Top Wing' *Thursday, March 1st at 12PM - "Top Wing's Eggcellent Adventure; The Great Pearl-A-Palooza Caper" (#112) *Wednesday, March 28th at 12PM - "Birthday Bandits!; The Mystery of the Haunted Cave" (#114) 'Thomas & Friends' *Monday, March 12th at 12PM - "The Adventure Begins" (#999-60) (1 Hour Special) (Season 21 Premiere) *Tuesday, March 13th at 12PM - "Unscheduled Stops; Springtime for Diesel" (#111) *Wednesday, March 14th at 12PM - "Dowager Hatt's Busy Day; Stuck in Gear" (#103) *Thursday, March 15th at 12PM - "Blown Away; Wild Water Rescue" (#101) *Friday, March 16th at 12PM - "The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead; Philip to the Rescue" (#107) *Monday, March 19th at 12PM - "P.A. Problems; Hasty Hannah" (#102) *Tuesday, March 20th at 12PM - "Runaway Engine; Confused Coaches" (#104) *Wednesday, March 21th at 12PM - "Slow Stephen; Two Wheels Good" (#105) *Thursday, March 22nd at 12PM - "Reds vs. Blues; Best Engine Ever" (#106) *Thursday, March 29th at 12PM - "Engine of the Future; Hugo and the Airship" (#109) Specials *"The Adventure Begins" - Monday, March 12th at 12PM - (1 Hour Special) *"Kids Choice Awards 2018" - Saturday, March 24th at 8PM Category:2018 Premieres Category:2018